OCs VS Main Characters
by Persondynamo222
Summary: Hi, read to find out what to do. This is going to be a series where your OC will fight a cartoon, video game, or anime character that best suits your OC's personality.
1. How to help me

**Hi, I need you all who reads this (Guests or people with accounts) to post in the review info about your OC, Own Creations, so that I can have your OC fight a main character, like say Finn for Adventure Time, to a battle to the death.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see your info about your OC.**

**Bye.**

**Oh, and one more thing, the first fight is between my OC Lavender, a murderous zombie that has superpowers, is going up against King Sombra from My Little Pony.**

**Bye for real this time.**


	2. Fight 1: Lavender VS King Sombra

**FIGHT #1: Lavender (My OC) VS King Sombra (My Little Pony)**

A 13 year old kid is walking down the streets of the Crystal Empire.

He is wearing black loafers, tan cargo pants, a red shirt under his brown bullet proof vest with an ammo belt over the bullet proof vest, and a red race car helmet with a white flame design over the black eye goggles that are attached to the helmet.

This kid is my creepypasta OC Lavender.

Just then, a grey unicorn with a red horn wearing armor and a red cape.

This evil unicorn is known as King Sombra.

Lavender: Who are you?

King Sombra: I am King Sombra. Who are you?

Lavender: My name is Dylan Kattsawitts, but after I was brutally murdered, I had to change it to Lavender right after I got my powers.

King Sombra: Well Lavender, I hope you like being a slave.

Lavender: That depends, how do you like being dead?

Lavender giggles while saying what he just said.

King Sombra then charges, barely missing Lavender.

Lavender: So, it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get.

Lavender then takes out a machete.

King Sombra: Bring it.

They then start to run towards each other, their attacks counting blow after blow.

Lavender then makes a fire ball and throws it at King Sombra, but he blocks it by making a giant black crystal.

Lavender then teleports to King Sombra, barely making King Sombra bleed when he hit the evil pony in the left hind leg with his machete.

King Sombra then has a giant black crystal like before go right through Lavender's chest, but he slides off with only a giant hole in his chest.

Lavender: Your attacks are useless.

King Sombra: Well, I never fought your ki...

King Sombra is cut off because Lavender stabbed him in the chest, the machete going right through the evil pony's heart and out through the back of King Sombra's cape.

Lavender then pulls it out and King Sombra falls dead in front of the zombie child.

Lavender: To make sure you are dead.

He walks to 8 meters away from King Sombra's dead corpse and takes off his helmet.

It shows that his face was badly mangled and he had one of his blue eyes missing, just an empty socket.

Then a bright light emanates from the eye socket.

Then an orange light bigger then Lavender, who's 6 foot 11, is shot out of the eye socket, incinerating the evil pony's dead corpse.

Lavender: There we go.

Lavender then walks into the palace to murder both Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.


	3. Fight 2: Zukarrimoto VS Finn the Human

**FIGHT #2: Zukarrimoto (AxelToolTheRenagade's OC) VS Finn the Human (Adventure Time)**

It's a beautiful day in the candy kingdom, and a curtain kid in a white bear hat, blue shirt, darker blue pants, and a green backpack with a very light green on top and a dark green on the bottom.

This 13 year old is named Finn the Human, the warrior of Ooo.

Then a teen wearing a relic around his neck without a shirt and black, midevil looking jeans was walking towards the hero.

Finn: Who are you?

Zukarrimoto: I am Zukarrimoto, but you can call me Zeko.

Finn: Well, Hi Zeko, I'm Finn.

Zukarrimoto then gets into a fighting stance.

Finn: What are you doing?

Before Finn knew it, Zukarrimoto kicked the hero in the face.

Finn: Hey, not cool.

Zukarrimoto: I am not a nice guy to talk to.

Finn: You're evil?

Zukarrimoto: No, I just don't like people who talk to much.

Finn knew he was being insulted, so he took out a golden bladed sword with a black handle and charged at Zukarrimoto.

But then Zukarrimoto dodged him and grabbed the relic.

Zukarrimoto: Come on fate, give me something good.

Then Zeko started to glow a bright white.

Finn: What's happening?

Then before Finn knew it, his hair was red, indicating that the element was fire.

Zukarrimoto: Oh yes, you're gonna get it now.

Finn: Oh glob.

Zeko then started shooting fire balls at Finn, but he dodged them all.

But the last fire ball broke the sword.

But Finn took out a sword made from a demon's blood.

Zukarrimoto: Nice sword.

Finn: Thanks, too bad I'll have to kill you with it.

Then when Zeko's element wore off, Finn rushed at Zukarrimoto, but then he used his last resort attack called Dragon Revolution.

Zeko's hair at this point was all the colors, like brown for earth, grey for metal, white for snow etc.

Finn: Oh glob.

Zukarrimoto then started to attack Finn with all the powers.

The metal hit Finn in the back, the ice froze Finn in mid air, and the fire incinerated the hero of Ooo.

As soon as Zeko won the battle to the death, he turned back to normal.

Zukarrimoto: I win, later.

He then started to walk away.


	4. Fight 3: Jason Uchiha VS Fluttershy

**FIGHT #3: Jason Uchiha (AxelToolTheRenagade's OC) VS Fluttershy (My Little Pony)**

**Remember, I don't own any of the characters but my OC Lavender.**

**And after 5 fights, I will have the winner of the fights go head to head in a battle to the death like they did the canon characters or Ocs.**

* * *

><p>A 16 year old teen is walking down the streets of Ponyville. He is wearing a red and black striped suit and has both Naruto symbols for Wind and Earth.<p>

This teen's name is Jason Uchiha.

Then a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail with 3 butterflies on her flank called a cutiemark is walking shyly towards the teen.

This pony's name is Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: H-h-h-hello.

Jason Uchiha: Um, h-h-h-h-hello there pony.

Fluttershy: I-I don't want to sound mean but, you're an ugly creature.

Jason Uchiha: What did you say?

Fluttershy: I said...

Fluttershy was interrupted because Jason Uchiha kicked her into a tree.

Fluttershy: What was that for!?

Jason Uchiha: Because you called me ugly.

Fluttershy then flew towards Jason Uchiha and done her famous stare, but it looked like Jason Uchiha wasn't affected.

Fluttershy: H-h-h-how are you not affected?

Jason Uchiha: W-w-w-who said I wasn't?

Jason Uchiha then used the Sharingan technique, which dealt major damage to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy then got up and looked at Jason Uchiha.

Jason Uchiha then used the fusion attack of the Sharingan and the Byakugan techniques to make his last resort attack: The Byaku-sharingan Technique.

He then done the attack Chidori Resangan attack about 14 to 15 times.

fluttershy then was unconscious and Jason Uchiha walked towards the Pegasus.

Jason Uchiha: Sweet dreams pony.

He then used the Chidori resangan attack one more time to rip the unconscious Pegasus into about 1,000 to 2,000 pieces.


End file.
